


Illegal sized cock

by SaiyanPrince541



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Oral Sex, Police, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrince541/pseuds/SaiyanPrince541
Summary: Vegeta is a notorious criminal, serving a sentence of 20 years, behind bars. Bulma is a bullish police lieutenant, who doesn't always play by the rules. What will happen, when she enters his prison cell all by herself? Inspired by saiyanb's art. :D





	

_A/N: Prompt #4 of @tpthvegebulsmutfest, Role Play. Inspired by saiyanb's[amazing art](http://saiyanb.tumblr.com/post/157276934531/tpthvegebulsmutfest-day-4-role-play), for the same prompt._  
  
  
_[Art](http://saiyanb.tumblr.com/post/157276934531/tpthvegebulsmutfest-day-4-role-play) by [saiyanb](http://saiyanb.tumblr.com/) (aka BChan)._

**Illegal sized cock:**

Inmate #47, Vegeta Ouji: 25 years old, endowed with flaming jet black hair that unnaturally stood on end, mouthwatering olive-skin and a compact, hardened figure that would be envied, by the highest echelon of deities in Olympus, convicted of at least twenty-seven counts of armed robbery, aggravated assault, arson, drug trafficking and first degree murder. At the tender age of seven, he'd acquired quite the reputation in the squalid, gang-infested neighbourhood of Dragon town, after nearly beating the life out of a boy, ten years his senior. Since then, Ouji had spent his time surging through the ranks of the criminal underworld, until eventually becoming leader of the notorious gang, who dubbed themselves the 'Saiyans'. Thenceforth, he was nicknamed 'the Prince of the Saiyans' or more commonly, 'the Prince'. However, following a major drug bust by federal police, ample evidence had been obtained to put Ouji behind bars, for at least twenty years.

"Lieutenant Briefs, you might wanna be careful with this one." An officer cautioned. "He's been described as 'highly dangerous'. After several altercations with some of the inmates, involving broken jaws and fractured ribs, we've had to move him to an isolated prison cell, on his own."

Vegeta was languidly sitting on the prison bed, reading "War and Peace", when he looked up, scowling as he observed the cluster of pigs, staring at him in fascination, as though he were a caged animal. He scoffed jeeringly, upon noticing them shrivel like cowards, under his malicious scrutiny- at least, all but one of them: a female, with a small, slender figure and aquamarine hair, cropped in a stylish, short bob cut. She garbed a police cap, with a slate grey insignia in the centre, a full sleeve navy blue shirt, with ample cleavage spilling from the two undone, top buttons and a matching miniskirt, with sexy slits on either side. A pair of fishnet stockings covered her legs, with black leather boots below that were slightly below knee-level. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't her glamorous physique or skimpy attire that garnered the so-called Prince's attention, as much as the dazzling blue flames dancing within her large, azure eyes. Unlike the posse of little shits around her, she wasn't the least bit intimidated by that haunting glare of his, which could make the most nefarious mobsters, scuttle away like mice.

"Well, well, looks like someone doesn't frighten, quite so easily." He smirked at the daunting female. "So what're doing here? Unless you're going to strip down and show me that pretty little cunt of yours, I suggest you fuck off."

"You rotten mother-"

"Stop." The petite lieutenant raised a hand, gesturing the officer beside her to halt, as he reached for his baton. "I'll deal with this arrogant, fuck-face myself. Gimme the keys, to his cell."

"But lieutenant-"

"That's an order!" She repeated, a commanding edge to her voice.

The jailer dubiously handed her the keys and the other officers were instantly on guard, ready to pull out there batons, at a moment's notice.

"You're all dismissed." The blue-haired female waved her hand, signalling for them to go elsewhere. "This is in my hands now."

"Bulma, no, you can't-"

"It's Lieutenant Briefs to you, got that, Officer Yamcha?!" Bulma grit her teeth, instantly pulling out her truncheon and pressing it beneath the man's chin, whereby his eyes widened in terror. Vegeta looked on, with piquing interest and amusement. This seemingly harmless girl was a whole lot tougher than she appeared. "Now go do something useful like clipping your fucking fingernails! This one's mine, understood?!"

"Y-Y-Yes L-Lieutenant." Yamcha timidly gulped and offered a stiff, begrudging nod, before the crew of four reluctantly took off, leaving the intrepid lieutenant, to her own devices.

Bulma turned her attention back to the hardened inmate, waltzing up to him and raking her hands across the metal bars that separated them.

"Can you believe I used to date that guy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Vegeta raised a curious brow, surprised that she was talking to him, in such an airy, casual manner, as though he hadn't just ordered her to doff her outfit, a few moments earlier. "That weasel, with the scars on his face?"

"Yep." She affirmed. "We only lasted a week though, before he dropped his balls and ran."

"Hahaha, I'm not surprised." The Prince chuckled, cracking his neck. "So is that why you're here? Require a more thorough means of fulfilment, do you?"

"Oh, your incarcerated, gang-banging ass, is about to find out exactly why I'm here, you fucking cunt." She calmly replied, smirking at the appalled expression on his face, as she jammed the key inside and turned, before opening the cell door. The ex-Saiyan leader looked at her, a gleam of suspicion within his black irises, at her fearless approach. "Get up." She ordered, placing her truncheon under his chin. He stared at her in disbelief. Did she not realize who he was? Should he please, he could finish her with his left hand- but her brash and daring demeanor was slowly besetting him with a desire to finish her, in a different manner, altogether. "I said get up!" She exclaimed with more force, grabbing him by the shirt.

Instantly the Saiyan batted her weapon away, before standing up and clutching her intrusive hand, promptly pinning her against the wall. No one dared touch him like that and get away with it!

"You made a big mistake, coming here all alone, you little bitch!" He seethed. "I should kill you right now!"

In that very same moment, Bulma reversed their positions, slim forearm across his chest, as the rounded tip of her truncheon pressed up against his perineum, eliciting a hiss of pain, from Vegeta. He was completely stunned, beyond words. She wasn't just some pushover and could certainly hold her own, a lot better than he'd expected. She was a vigorous, mean-spirited tigress and that was really, really turning him on.

The Lieutenant ground her body to his, a fishnet covered thigh pressing against his hardening crotch, as she dropped her invasive weapon and grabbed him by the face, moving her plump, blood red lips to his ear.

"You know, I've been hearing some disturbing reports." She whispered and he had to force himself to breathe, at the electrical sensations jolting through his body at her sultry brazenness. Oh God, what on Earth was she doing? This suicidal little female was making him hot all over. "They tell me you've been spending your time in isolation, trying to devise an escape plan."

The Prince hardly followed along with a single word, transfixed and filled with fire, as she continued to torment him.

"You need to be searched very thoroughly, since you're obviously trying to hide something." She amorously articulated, whereby he let out a sigh of pleasure, heart beat accelerating, with each passing moment. At this point, he scarcely had control over his own body. "Resist and I'll have to punish you severely."

He couldn't help it, as his lips quirked up a little, at the blatant sexual underdone, to her deceptively saccharin voice. Since he'd been taken into custody six months ago, he'd never had a chance to so much as look at a female. Now, this authoritative, unwavering little minx was twisting each and every fragment of reason within his mind, enshrouding it with an overwhelming surge of red hot desire. Part of him wanted to dominate her, right at this very moment, to bend her over and fuck her, on the spot, but she was not one to be taken so easily. She'd definitely put up a fight, which could prove troublesome and so he decided that just this once, he would let a woman assume control.

"Search away, woman." He breathed.

Immediately, she seized his shirt with both hands, slamming him against the wall.

"It's Lieutenant Briefs, you fucker!" She growled.

The aggressive antics of this dominant little virago, were really causing a huge bulge underneath Vegeta's orange prison pants. He was curious, as to how it would feel to have that vile, sacrilegious tongue of hers, gratify that bulge. Luckily for him, his curiosities wouldn't go unanswered for very long.

"So, I think it's time I begin my investigation." She proclaimed, with a salacious grin, tugging the Saiyan's shirt off, before running her dainty hands along those sizzling, steel-like abdominals and pectorals, causing a heavy jerk in the Prince's breathing pattern. His exotic olive skin melted beneath her tantalizing touch. "Hm, so far so good. Now comes the fun part." She promptly got on her knees and pulled down the notorious inmate's pants. Instantly, his unveiled erection jounced up and down and Bulma ogled at the mouthwatering sight, her wondrous expression filled with rapacious, unabated hunger. "So I was right. You were trying to hide something, you naughty little fuck." The Lieutenant looked up at him. Damn, the way she said the word 'fuck', made his shaft that much more upright, as lethal levels of blood rushed downwards. He was absolutely hypnotized, under the control of this vivacious woman and reveling in every second of it. "No inmate in this cell block is allowed to have a penis, more than six-and-a-half inches long. This definitely warrants a punishment."

Oh God, oh God, oh God! Was she really going to-

"U-Uh- f-fuck." The Prince gasped, as his phallus was enveloped inside the warm, welcoming caverns of Bulma's sweet, spacious mouth. Her pace was nice and slow, gentle even and he felt her hot tongue work expertly, beneath the sensitive nerves of his huge cock, as she moved back and forth. She was an absolute, blowjob virtuoso and he loved it. Did she do this to every inmate with a gifted penis? He didn't know, but he'd never imagined that oral could ever feel, quite so enticing. He was lost amidst a nest of dark, thunderous clouds, gathered together, in a cataclysmic typhoon, booming within his misty mind.

He knit his eyes shut, biting his lower lip to repress a treacherous moan from escaping, as her dainty fingers caressed his inflamed testicles. Vegeta clenched a fist so hard that blood drew, while his other hand gripped onto the prison bar beside him, in a desperate bid to preserve his footing. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, before a calamitous climax tore it's way, right through him. The Prince lasted only half a minute later, before a spurt of his orgasmic fluids exited one orifice and entered another, his abs tightening, as he struggled to maintain balance. During that hot, heavenly moment of ejaculation, his breathing tempo quickened so much so that it almost looked as if he were having a seizure. Vegeta saw an entire rainbow of spots, in the aftermath of this jubilant round of "punishment" and didn't hold himself back, sighing in pleasure as the sordid Lieutenant lapped up his remnant juices, running her profane tongue along the exit zone of his now drooping member, reveling in every droplet of that rich, exotic, inebriating taste. Upon finishing her duty, she stood up, grinning at the foggy expression of her notorious victim.

"Now I hope you learned your lesson, inmate." She said, in mock-solemnity. "If you continue possessing such an illegal sized cock, I'm gonna have to punish you again and again, is that clear?"

"Yes- Lieutenant- Briefs." He languidly drawled between breaths, his expression completely stupefied. She'd really earned his respect. No one had ever dominated him this way. He was snared within her merciless grasp and there's no way he could escape now, not that he really wanted to. Oh Gods, this- this was truly the woman of his dreams.

"That's what I like to hear." Bulma moved forward and kissed his lips, much to his shock, pulling back thereafter. "Oh and just in case you're wondering, yours is the first and only dick, that's had the privilege of having my mouth around it." She smiled smugly. Vegeta gaped at her incredulously. No way! If she were telling the truth, how could she possibly be such a proficient cocksucker?! He'd had the finest women pleasure him in the past, but they scarcely compared to her. As though reading his mind, Bulma answered his unspoken query. "Don't get me wrong, I've had practice, just not with real dicks. I wanted to wait until I came across an adequate size. Oh, one more thing. I actually lied when I told you that my ex ran off. I dumped him, because his dick wasn't big enough, but you're a whole different story." She pressed her lips against his, once more. "Now be good and don't devise any escape plans, understood?"

"Y-Yes, L-Lieutenant." He nodded dumbly.

"That's a good boy." She kissed him again and this time he pouted his lips and kissed back. It only lasted a brief moment, before she withdrew and retreated to her office, leaving him in a complete inward mess. Oh God, the chemistry he felt with her, was just- unworldly. He wanted her- no needed her, again and again. The way his heart beat, when she pinned him against the wall, was just- surreal. Suddenly, life in prison didn't seem like such a terrible prospect.

_A/N: My God, don't even ask me how I came up with something like this, cause I really have no clue myself. I just looked at Saiyanb's art and a day later, it just sprung to mind xD. I always love feedback, so do tell me what you thought! :D_


End file.
